


A new experience

by tenshi6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shibari, Sub!Sam, dom!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam convinced Lucifer to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FYSL Fanwork Exchange Event on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Shibari
> 
> My first prompt ever, so please, be nice to me!

"Are you really sure?" Lucifer asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

Sam nodded without hesitation. "I trust you."

It took Sam no little time and no small amount of pleading to convince Lucifer. At last, he reluctantly agreed, knowing how much Sam wanted it. However, he still feared that things might go amiss. Seeing the doubt on Lucifer's face Sam reached out and cupped his cheeks between his palms, placing a quick kiss on his cold lips.

"It's gonna be okay. I want this." He stated with a determined expression. Lucifer rolled his eyes, but then murmured "fine."

"I love you." Sam grinned and started to unbutton his shirt but Lucifer caught his wrists, stopping him.

"Uh-uh. We're going to do it properly." A smirk appeared across Lucifer's features and Sam knew he needed no further conviction. "Do you know your safe word?" He demanded.

"Yes. It's Impala."

"Good. Then from now on, you're only allowed to speak when I ask or if it's the safe word. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded, his manhood already twitching in excitement. He loved his sexual plays with Lucifer even though it was the first serious one. He had done a few role plays and a bit of spanking and blindfolds but never crossed a certain line. Now they were about to do so.

Lucifer moved closer to him and slowly unbuttoned the black buttons then pushed the shirt off of Sam's broad shoulders. It fell to the ground with a soft noise. Lucifer then unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. Sam stepped out of the piece of cloth and stood in front of Lucifer in nothing but his dark-green boxers.

Lucifer eyed him with a predatory look, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards to form an amused grin. For more than a minute he examined Sam's well-toned body from head to toe, and then simply ordered him to take off his boxers. Sam did and though it wasn't his first time standing naked in front of the Devil he couldn't help blushing slightly in embarrassment. His manhood was standing already hard but Lucifer paid no attention to it.

"On your stomach." Lucifer beckoned his head towards the bed and Sam obediently climbed into it, lying down. He released a soft sigh as he felt Lucifer positioning himself on his bottom, spreading his legs. He ran his hands up and down on Sam's muscular back for a few times then grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his body.

Sam trembled as he felt a rough fabric against his skin. He closed his eyes, giving himself completely over to the sensation and let Lucifer run the rope around right above his elbows then his left and right forearm and at last, around his wrists. It was slightly uncomfortable but it wasn't the first occasion when Lucifer tied Sam's hands together on his back. This time was different, though. Sam felt Lucifer's weight disappear from him and he was forced to move his hands up a bit. He also felt that Lucifer tied the rope to the ceiling but he had no idea to what. Must have used his supernatural powers. Sam smiled satisfied when Lucifer lied beside him and gave him a deep kiss. He responded eagerly.

"Now the fun is just about to begin, Sammy." Lucifer whispered against his lips after they broke apart, causing Sam's body trembled again. The way he pronounced 'Sammy' sent the chill up his spine in a very arousing way. Due to his helpless position Sam's senses heightened and when Lucifer's arm snaked around his waist and lifted him a bit, a loud moan tore from Sam. He could feel Lucifer's pleased smirk.

The rope met his skin again, now it was placed around his waist. Sam could not see properly how it was tied but then felt another rope around his thigh, right below his butt. He heard Lucifer tying the rope to the main one which hung down from the ceiling.

Sam couldn't help his pleasured moans escaping from his lips as Lucifer continued tying his body into a shape, his cold fingers brushing against the sensitive skin teasingly. Though his member was aching for attention, Lucifer still didn't touch it. Sam knew it was the purpose of all their play, bringing him to the edge of orgasm with only using the rope. As far as Sam knew, it would be successful.

The hempen rope dug into his flesh, putting pressure on his sensitive spots and sending waves of delightful pleasure through his entire body. It wasn't intense, instead it was building up slowly and it seemed that every new knot gave him more of the amazing sensation.

Sam would have never dreamt that a few ropes and the technique of their tying could be so effective until he came across a word 'shibari' and looked up its meaning. He was glad Lucifer finally agreed to do it and was pretty sure Lucifer was just as glad as he was.

Lucifer moved from his hips and thighs to his ankles and wrapped the rope around them a few times then pulled them back so Sam's heels almost touched his buttocks. Sam was struggling against the rope, wanting more of the pleasure, wanting Lucifer to finally take him because his current state was driving him crazy. It was better than he had ever tried and yet not enough to push him over the edge. Pre-cum was leaking from his erection and Lucifer's soft touches on his inner thighs or circling movements on his butt didn't help much.

His hips were lifted into the air by the rope, his chest and ankles pressed firmly into the mattress so his body shaped a more or less proper triangle. Suddenly, Lucifer's hand gripped his aching manhood.

"Tell me, Sammy, do you enjoy it?" He asked in a tone deeper than usual, his lips brushing against Sam's bare neck.

"Yes." Sam panted, trying to roll his hips but the ropes held him tightly in place.

"You want me to finish it?" Lucifer teased, kissing his nape while he moved his hand on Sam's erection a little.

"Yes, please, please." Sam moaned in need, nodding eagerly.

"Good boy."

Lucifer moved his fist up and down, picking up a quick pace and it didn't take Sam long to reach his orgasm and cry out in pure pleasure, Lucifer's name leaving his lips in an almost scream while his body tensed against the ropes. He shot his semen into Lucifer's waiting hand, taking sharp sips of the air. It took him more than a minute to relax, his limbs going limp at last. Lucifer wiped his hand clean on the sheets, not bothering to use his angelic powers. Then with a wave of his forefinger cut the ropes and made them vanish. Sam fell onto the bed, still breathing heavily. Lucifer lied down next to him, pulling him onto his chest and stroking his back soothingly.

"You have to admit, it wasn't a bad idea." Sam grinned at him smugly, their gazes meeting.

"Fine." Lucifer rolled his eyes but then added with a wicked grin. "I can't wait to try the other shapes." It was an innocent statement but Sam knew that grin better. It meant he wouldn't get much sleep in the near future. Not that he minded it.


End file.
